


Take Your Child to Work Day...or unknowingly take your child to work

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy goes off to work, not knowing that Belle stowed away in the family car.





	

**Take Your Child to Work Day...or unknowingly take your child to work**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This ingenious series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The Monkey family had already awoken to start their day.

 

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Hurry up! You'll be late for work!"

 

"I'm coming!" Luffy responded. "I just can't find my sandal!"

 

"Seriously?!" Nami questioned. "You only one wear one pair! And besides, you're not supposed to wear sandals at your job!!"

 

"I like the breeze on my feet!" Luffy argued.

 

Nami groaned in exasperation as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Mommy?"

 

Nami looked down to see hers and Luffy six-year-old daughter, Belle.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked, sweetly.

 

"Aren't you going to help Daddy find his sandal?" Belle asked.

 

"Daddy's a grownup, Belle," Nami answered, "He should be able to find it, himself."

 

"Found it!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"See?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy ran down the stairs to meet up with his wife and daughter.

 

"All right, let's go," he said. "I'm running late."

 

"That's what I've been telling you," Nami reminded as they exited the house, "Now, let's get going. You're late, I'm late, and Belle's late, too."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy replied as he, Nami, and Belle got into the car.

 

Nami turned the key in the ignition and drove off to drop Luffy off at the fire station he worked at and to drop Belle off at school.

 

"Daddy, where did you find your sandal at?" Belle asked.

 

"It was under the bed," Luffy answered.

 

"How did it get there?" Belle asked.

 

"I...don't know," Luffy answered.

 

Belle only blinked in confusion.

 

"Don't worry about, sweetie," Nami told her, "right now, let's focus on getting you to school."

 

"Okay," Belle answered.

 

At the next stop, the Monkey family arrived at an elementary school.

 

"Here we are," Nami spoke.

 

Belle then got out of the car.

 

"See you later, Princess!" Luffy called.

 

"See ya, Daddy!" Belle waved. "See ya, Mommy!"

 

"Have a good day at school!" Luffy added. "Love you!"

 

"Love you, too!" Belle replied. With that, she turned to head into the school...or so it seemed.

 

    As Nami prepared to drive off, Belle popped open the car's trunk and hopped right in. She actually had a secret agenda today, and that was to go to the firehouse where her father worked, for she had always wondered what he did there.

 

At any rate, Nami drove off with Belle hiding in the trunk.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hawk with diarrhea (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Thanks for dropping me off, Nami." Luffy spoke as he got out of the car. "I'll see you later."

 

"Bye, babe," Nami replied as she and Luffy gave each other a quick peck on the lips, "and please, stay out of trouble."

 

"Nami, relax," Luffy assured, "Since when was I ever in trouble?"

 

"There was that one time, when--" Nami started.

 

"Okay, that's nice," Luffy interjected, "Love you! Have a good day!"

 

"Later!" Nami called as she started the engine and left.

 

By that time, Belle had already left the trunk and followed her father into the fire station, and Nami never noticed a thing.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Mangekyo Sharingan (A Naruto reference)*****

 

Luffy sighed as he entered the firehouse, completely unaware that Belle was following him.

 

"Hey, Chief," Luffy spoke up, greeting his boss (and Nami's adopted father figure), Genzo.

 

"You're late again, Luffy." Genzo replied.

 

"I know, I couldn't find my sandal," Luffy explained.

 

"Yesterday, you said that you couldn't find your hat," Genzo added, "It was hanging behind your neck, the whole time!"

 

"Yeah, chief..." Luffy responded, lowering his head.

 

Genzo heaved a sigh.

 

"Listen, Luffy," he began, "you're one of my best guys. I know you've got your good points...but you gotta grow up, one day. You're not a kid, anymore."

 

"I know, chief," Luffy answered.

 

"Speaking of kids," Genzo began, "isn't your daughter supposed to be at school?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "She is at school."

 

"Hi, Daddy," Belle spoke.

 

"Hi, Princess," Luffy replied before his eyes went wide, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ROGER'S GHOST?!!"

 

"Shishishi!" Belle giggled.

 

"Belle, how did you get here?!" Luffy asked.

 

"I hid in the trunk," Belle answered, "Clever, huh?"

 

"CLEVER?!!" Luffy repeated. "Belle, you could've suffocated in there!! Are you nuts?!"

 

"No, these are nuts," Belle answered, holding a bag of walnuts, peanuts, pecans, etc.

 

"Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty funny." Luffy chuckled. "But you're still in a lot of trouble, Missy!"

 

"I just wanted to see where you worked!" Belle cried. "I'll be good! I promise!"

 

"Belle, that's not the problem," Luffy retorted. "Your Mother thinks you're at school, right now! Do you know what she'll do to us, and by 'us', I really mean 'me', when she finds out you're here?! She'll kick my butt!!!"

 

*****Luffy's vision of how Nami will react to Belle skipping school brought to you by Bankai! (A Bleach reference)*****

 

Nami was towering over Luffy, flames of rage in her eyes and her waving around like a wild fire.

 

" **LUFFY~!!!!** " she roared in a demonic voice.

 

"I'm sorry, Nami!" Luffy apologized. "I didn't know Belle would follow me!!!"

 

" **There's no place for sorry where you're going!!!** " Nami shouted.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed as Nami proceeded to wail on him.

 

*****Scene end brought to you by Sakura punching Naruto (A Naruto reference)*****

 

Luffy shuddered at this as Belle covered her mouth in shock.

 

"...Are you depicting my daughter as some kind of beast?" Genzo asked his son-in-law.

 

"No, Chief, I would never depict her in that way." Luffy answered, nervously.

 

"Good," Genzo answered, "because if you were, I'd shoot you, regardless if you were my son-in-law."

 

_'Yipe...!'_ Luffy squeaked.

 

Belle gasped. "No! Don't shoot my Daddy, Grandpa!"

 

"I wasn't serious, Belle, calm down!" Genzo told her.

 

"Oh." Belle muttered. "Okay."

 

"...Wait," Luffy spoke, "Nami has the car."

 

"Oh, yeah..." Genzo realized. "You can't take Belle back to school if you don't have the car."

 

"So, I'm staying?" Belle inquired, hopefully.

 

Luffy sighed in defeat.

 

"...Yes, Belle," he muttered.

 

"Yay!" Belle cheered, jumping for joy.

 

So, her father gave her a little tour of the firehouse.

 

"Okay, Belle," Luffy started, walking into the kitchen, "here's the kitchen, where we cook all our meals."

 

"Wow!" Belle exclaimed as she looked around. "It looks bigger than ours at home!"

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "That's what I told your Mother."

 

Belle opened the fridge to see what was inside. She saw sandwiches, a pudding cup, a half-empty Coca-Cola, and a jar of pickles.

 

(A/N: Fang - Shameless product placement. XD)

 

"Huh," Belle murmured, "Not very much stuff in here."

 

"That's because most of the guys have already eaten," Luffy spoke, "Some of this stuff is from yesterday."

 

"That would explain the smell." Belle noted, pinching her nose.

 

"Don't worry," Luffy told her, "Today's pizza day!"

 

"Yay!" Belle cheered. "Pizza!"

 

"Hope you like pepperoni," Luffy smiled.

 

"I do!" Belle nodded.

 

"Good!" Luffy replied.

 

Later, they, along with the other firemen, had pepperoni pizza.

 

"Yummy!" Belle cheered.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he pet his daughter. "Good, huh, Princess?"

 

"Mm-hmm!" Belle hummed. "Thank you, Daddy!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"Your daughter's adorable, Luffy!" Coby commented.

 

"Thanks, Coby!" Luffy replied. "She does take after her mother as far as looks go, huh?"

 

"She also has your knack for getting into trouble." Genzo quipped.

 

"Oh, come, Gen," Luffy said. "I don't get into trouble _that_ much."

 

"Uh, actually, Luffy," Coby began, "there was what happened at bowling, last week, when you--"

 

"Okay, I get it." Luffy interjected.

 

"Wait, what happened at bowling?" Belle asked. "What did Daddy do?"

 

"Don't worry about it," Luffy answered.

 

"But--"

 

"I said 'Don't worry about it'!"

 

"...Okay, Daddy."

 

"Anyhoo," Luffy tried changing the subject, "anything else you wanna see, Belle?"

 

"Can I see the firetruck?" Belle asked.

 

"Sure," Luffy answered, "I figured you'd wanna see it."

 

Right after they finished eating, Luffy took Belle to see the firetruck.

 

"Wow~!" Belle exclaimed. "It's so big!"

 

"We've had this baby for almost 9 years, now," Luffy spoke.

 

"Can I see the inside?" Belle asked.

 

"Of course!" Luffy answered.

 

He opened the truck's door, allowing Belle to climb into it and explore its interior.

 

"Wow~!" Belle exclaimed in awe. "So cool! Ooh, what does this do?"

 

She pushed a button, and the siren came on.

 

"Whoa! Belle, don't touch that!" Luffy cried, turning the siren off.

 

"I'm sorry." Belle apologized.

 

"It's okay," Luffy replied, "I did that the first time, too."

 

"Really, Daddy?" Belle inquired.

 

"Yup." Luffy nodded. "I got in trouble, too."

 

Belle giggled, causing her father to smile.

 

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?" Luffy asked.

 

"Upstairs?" Belle asked.

 

"Uh...okay." Luffy answered.

 

So, he took her upstairs, where the beds were.

 

"This is where some of the guys would sleep," Luffy explained, "Heck, even I sleep in here, some nights."

 

"Is that why Mommy and I don't see you for a while, sometimes?" Belle asked.

 

"Yeah, Belle," Luffy confirmed, "That's the life of a firefighter. Sometimes, they're undermanned, here, so I have to stay here in case anything might happen."

 

"Oh." Belle muttered.

 

Luffy soon pat her on the head in reassurance.

 

"Don't worry, Princess," he began, "no matter what, I'll always come home to you and your mother."

 

"Promise?" Belle asked.

 

"I promise." Luffy grinned.

 

Belle smiled and hugged her father's leg. "I love you, Daddy."

 

"I love you, too, Princess."

 

Afterwards, they decided to slide down the pole.

 

"WHEE~!!!" Belle cheered.

 

"YAHOO~!!!" Luffy hollered.

 

Soon, they dropped to the floor, laughing like they'd never done it before.

 

"Ahem!"

 

Luffy and Belle glanced up to see Genzo.

 

"Oh," Luffy spoke, "Uh...hey, Chief."

 

"Hi, Grandpa," Belle waved.

 

"Yeah, hi," Genzo greeted, "Luffy, what are you doing?!"

 

"I'm just having fun with my daughter," Luffy answered, "Lighten up, will you?"

 

"Lighten up?!" Genzo questioned. "Luffy, this isn't take your daughter to work day!! You have to remain vigilant in case a--"

 

"Chief!! CHIEF!!" Coby called. "We've got an emergency!! There's a fire at the mall!!!"

 

"Case in point!" Genzo pointed out.

 

"Oh, snap!" Luffy cried.

 

"Fire?" Belle repeated, worriedly. "Daddy?"

 

"Sorry, Belle," Luffy answered as he pet her head, "Daddy's going out for a while."

 

"...C-can I go?" Belle asked.

 

Luffy looked at Coby and Genzo, who both looked back at him.

 

"...Well...it's not a wise decision," Coby started, "but...we need everybody at the fire, right now."

 

"And it's not really smart to leave a child at a fire station alone," Genzo added, "She can come, but she has to stay in the truck!"

 

"I'll stay put!" Belle replied. "I promise!"

 

"Good." Genzo nodded. "Let's move out!"

 

"Right!" Luffy and Coby complied as they, along with the other firemen got ready. Soon, they all got into several firetrucks and even an ambulance.

 

Belle sat shotgun with Luffy, Coby, and Genzo in Engine 056.

 

"Let's ride!" Luffy exclaimed as they all rode off to the mall.

 

*****Scene change brought to you by Korra earthbending (A Legend of Korra reference)*****

 

    Nami was in her office, watching the fire taking place at the mall on TV. When she first heard about it, the first thing she did was turn on the news, for she knew that her husband would be there, soon, and she just thought this was her way of giving support without being there.

 

"Please be okay, Luffy...!" she whispered.

 

    As soon as she said this, several firetrucks appeared on the screen, and Luffy emerged from one of them, followed by Coby and Genzo, who ran to get the hoses. However...what caught Nami's eyes most...was Belle sitting in the truck.

 

"...What in the...?!" Nami gaped in shock.

 

"Hey, Nami," spoke Vivi, one of Nami's friends, "You watching the news?"

 

"...My daughter's on TV," Nami answered, causing Vivi to look at the screen and see Belle, as well.

 

"What in the world!?" questioned Vivi. "Why's Belle there?! Isn't she supposed to be in school?!"

 

Before she could get an answer, she saw that Nami was gone...and she had taken her car keys.

 

"Nami?" Vivi asked as she spotted her going out the door.

 

"Luffy better be alive when I get down there," Nami started, "SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!!!"

 

*****Scene change brought to you by Naga and Pabu cuddling together (A Legend of Korra reference)*****

 

"C'mon!!" Genzo shouted. "Put out that fire!!!"

 

"We're on it, Chief!" Coby called as he and Luffy sprayed down the flames with the hose.

 

"Hey!!" shouted a man. "There are still people trapped inside!!!"

 

Luffy gasped at this before he put on a determined expression.

 

"I'm going in," he said.

 

"Luffy, don't be crazy!" Genzo shouted.

 

"Yeah, the building's still on fire!" Coby added.

 

"Daddy!!" Belle cried. "Don't do it!"

 

But Luffy went in, anyway.

 

"Aah!" Belle screamed, her hands on her head.

 

"...There goes a brave fool," Genzo muttered.

 

"Yup." concurred Coby.

 

    Belle blinked after her father, worriedly...but then she gasped silently as she seemed to spot something. Without warning, she got out of the truck and ran off!

 

"Belle!!" Genzo cried as he tried to grab her, but she was too fast. "BELLE!!! MONKEY D. BELLEMERE!!!"

 

*****Inside the mall*****

 

The whole interior was engulfed in flames. Luffy walked through the mall, searching for any trapped civilians.

 

"Hello?!" Luffy called. "Can anyone hear me?!!"

 

"Help!!" a woman cried from inside a Macy's store. "Somebody!! My brother and I are trapped!!"

 

Luffy ran inside and saw a young man and woman, trapped under a burning support beam.

 

"Hang on!" he hollered. "I'm coming!"

 

    With that, he walked through the flames, carefully, trying not to get burned before he reached the two. That when he saw that the woman's brother leg was severely burned.

 

"Hang on," Luffy told them, "There's an ambulance outside. You'll be fine, okay?"

 

"Thank you...!" the man groaned as Luffy picked him up.

 

He soon led the brother and sister out of the burning building and over to the ambulance.

 

"Thank you, sir," said the woman.

 

At that moment, Coby approached Luffy.

 

"Luffy!" he cried. "Belle...I...she was...we tried to stop her!"

 

"What do you mean?!" Luffy asked. "What happened?!"

 

"Belle just ran inside, for no reason!!" Coby shouted.

 

"WHAT?!!" Luffy questioned, grabbing Coby by the collar. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE RAN INSIDE'?!"

 

"Belle thought that she saw something," Coby answered, "so she just ran in without warning! She was too fast!"

 

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he released Coby. "BELLE~!!!"

 

No answer.

 

_'Dammit!'_ he cursed, mentally.

 

    So, doing the only thing he could, he ran back inside. As he did, his mind was overwhelmed with panic. Why would Belle run inside a burning building? Doesn't she know it's dangerous? Would he find her in there? And more importantly...would she be alive?

 

He didn't even want to think about that last part.

 

_'Don't overthink it!'_  he thought.  _'Just focus on finding Belle!'_

 

"BELLE, HANG ON!!!" Luffy shouted. "DADDY'S COMING!!!"

 

At that instant...he heard a familiar voice call out over the roaring flames.

 

"Daddy!!"

 

Luffy gasped in surprise.

 

"Belle?!" he called. "Where are you?!"

 

"Daddy!! I'm over here!!"

 

    Luffy looked around until he spotted his daughter, hiding beneath the tables in the food court. Her face was smudged with ash, but other than that, she seemed fine. Plus...she seemed to be cradling something in her arms.

 

"Belle!" Luffy cried as he ran to Belle. "Belle, what're you doing here?! Don't you know that it's dangerous!?"

 

    Belle whimpered before she opened her arms...revealing a tiny kitten in her arms. It was covered in soot, so Luffy couldn't tell what breed it was...but it was unconscious.

 

"I found this kitty," Belle answered, tearfully, "Daddy...she's not moving...!"

 

Luffy gasped in shock, yet he regained his composure as he scooped up his daughter into his arms.

 

"Don't worry, Princess," he assured, "we're gonna help that kitten as soon as we get out of here."

 

Belle nodded as Luffy carried her and the kitten out.

 

Outside of the burning mall, Coby, Genzo, and the other firefighters watched, waiting for Luffy to emerge with Belle in tow.

 

"Come on..." Coby whispered. "Please be okay!"

 

Soon, Genzo heard the screeching of tires coming from behind. He turned...and saw a familiar car.

 

"...Oh, crap," Genzo muttered, "It's Nami."

 

"Oh, fuzzy...!" Coby whispered.

 

Nami emerged from her car and she. Looked. _Furious_.

 

"Where is he?!" she questioned. "Where's that motherfucker?!"

 

"Nami, please calm down!" Coby told her.

 

"Don't tell me to calm down, Coby!!" Nami snapped. "It's bad enough that my husband gets himself into dangerous situations, but when he drags our daughter into it, I DRAW THE LINE!!! THIS HAS 'DIVORCE' WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!!!!"

 

"Nami, I know that Luffy has his faults, but this is no reason to divorce him!" Genzo intervened. "And he didn't drag Belle into anything! She followed him into the fire station and--"

 

"Look!!" Coby exclaimed. "Here he comes, now!!"

 

Nami turned and saw her husband and daughter coming out of the mall with the kitten still in Belle's arms.

 

"MY BABY!!!" Nami screamed as she dashed towards Luffy and Belle.

 

"Mommy!" Belle exclaimed.

 

"Oh, no..." Luffy muttered in dread.

 

"SWEETHEART~!!!!" Nami wailed as she took Belle into her arms. "Oh, thank the Heavens you're okay!!!"

 

Then she glared at Luffy.

 

"N-now, Nami, I can explain!" Luffy stammered.

 

"Daddy!!" Belle cried. "Kitty, remember?!"

 

"Oh, that's right!" Luffy exclaimed. "Nami, you can kill me later! Right now, we have to get this kitty to a hospital!"

 

Nami gasped upon seeing the kitten. "Oh, my god, what happened?!"

 

"Belle found her in the building...she looks like she's barely alive. Must be suffering from smoke asphyxiation."

 

Belle stroked the little kitten, worried for her well-being...when suddenly...

 

***Mew...!***

 

Belle gasped in surprise.

 

"Holy crap, she's alive!" Luffy cried.

 

"Oh, my god!" Nami exclaimed. "Well...let's get her to Law, anyway, just in case!"

 

"Right!" Luffy nodded.

 

He wrapped up the little kitten with a blanket, got into the car with Nami and Belle, who was holding the young feline.

 

"Don't worry, kitty," Belle reassured, "Everything's gonna be okay, now."

 

***Mew...!*** The kitten weakly mewed. Luffy and Nami smiled, watching Belle through the rear-view mirror.

 

"Belle, honey," Nami called.

 

"Yes, Mommy?" Belle answered.

 

"What you did was very brave," Nami commented, "however...don't think you're not in trouble."

 

"I know," Belle replied, dismally, "and Mommy?"

 

"Yes?" Nami asked.

 

"Please don't be angry at Daddy, too," Belle answered, "It's not his fault. Following him to work was my idea."

 

Nami glanced at Luffy, who grinned sheepishly.

 

"And I wanted to come to the mall," Belle added, "I wanted to see how Daddy did his job! He was so brave, going inside and helping these people get out!"

 

Nami smiled at Luffy, who smiled back at her.

 

"Plus I couldn't let this kitty get hurt," Belle added, "I had to go in and save her."

 

Luffy and Nami smiled at their courageous daughter.

 

_'She really does take after me,'_ the former thought, _'I'm so proud to be her father.'_

 

"All right, Belle," Nami began, "I won't be angry at your father."

 

"Shishishi!" Belle giggled. "Yay!"

 

Soon, they had arrived at Trafalgar Law's clinic. Once there, they rushed in to get the kitten some help.

 

"Please help!" Belle cried. "This kitty was in a fire!!"

 

The little kitten coughed a few times, then let out a weak meow.

 

At that point, a man wearing a white coat, and a spotted cap appeared.

 

"Uncle Traffy!" Belle cried. "Please help this kitty!"

 

Law gently picked up the kitten.

 

"Well, first off, she's really hot," he deduced, "Where was she when you found her?"

 

"At the mall," Luffy answered, "there was a fire."

 

"I know, I saw the news." Law replied. "The first thing you should've done when you found her was poor some water on her to get her body temperature to go down. It's amazing the cat's still alive."

 

The kitten coughed again.

 

"I'll see what I can do for her," Law added.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Traffy." Belle piped up.

 

"Don't thank me just yet." Law replied, taking the kitten to the ER. "I have to make sure she makes it first."

 

    And so, the waiting game began. Belle was very anxious to know the kitten's condition. Luffy pat her on the head, as a way of letting her know that everything would be all right.

 

After a while, Law came back out.

 

"How is she?" Belle asked, concerned.

 

"I did all that I could," Law started, "now it's all up to her."

 

Belle held her hands over her lips as she looked at the entrance to the ER.

 

"I'll call you if anything comes up," Law added.

 

"Okay," Nami nodded as she and her family left, "thanks again, Law."

 

"Take care of Nila!" Belle called.

 

"Who's Nila?" Luffy asked.

 

"The kitty," Belle answered.

 

"Belle, we can't keep her." Nami told her.

 

"But why?" Belle asked. "Why can't we keep her?"

 

"A pet's a big responsibility, Belle," Nami answered, "Besides...we don't really know if she'll make it."

 

"She'll make it!" Belle exclaimed. "She has to!!"

 

Nami looked at Belle, and then at Luffy in concern. Her husband sighed.

 

"...We'll see what happens, Princess," Luffy spoke.

 

"Okay, Daddy." replied Belle.

 

With that, they headed home. Once there, Nami grounded Belle for three weeks.

 

"Don't EVER sneak off like that, again, young lady!" she scolded.

 

"Yes, Mommy." Belle obeyed, her head lowered. "I'm sorry."

 

"Good." Nami nodded. "Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

 

"Okay." Belle nodded as she went upstairs.

 

"Isn't that a little harsh, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy, I have to be firm," Nami answered, "And so do you. You can't be the fun parent all the time."

 

"But I like being the fun parent," Luffy argued, "At least Belle doesn't get mad at me."

 

"Luffy," Nami countered, "Don't you see what's happening? This is exactly what got Belle in trouble in the first place! You're enabling her!"

 

"I am not!" Luffy retorted. "I'm just...letting her do things she wants to do!"

 

"Luffy, what you said is the very definition of enabling!" Nami rebuked.

 

"Well, what'dya want me to say?!" Luffy questioned. "No?!"

 

"Yes, Luffy!!" Nami shouted. "Don't you see?! Belle knows you won't say no to her, no matter what she does!!"

 

"How can I say no to her?!" Luffy questioned. "She's just so cute!"

 

"Luffy, you have to say no to her," Nami told him, "Otherwise, she'll keep taking advantage of that!"

 

Luffy just sighed and shook his head. "I don't know if I can." he admitted.

 

"You have to try." Nami urged. "Promise me you'll be more stern with her, okay?"

 

"...Okay." Luffy answered.

 

"Thanks, baby." Nami gave him a light peck on his cheek. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Mikazuki piloting Barbatos (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

It was morning.

 

    The Monkey family had already left their home to start their day. Luffy and Nami dropped Belle off at school, and this time, they made sure that she didn't sneak off like yesterday.

 

As they did, they got a call from Law.

 

"Hey, Traffy," Luffy greeted, "what's up?"

 

**"The kitten's all right."**

 

"That's great! Belle will be very happy to hear that!"

 

"Luffy," Nami chastised, "We told Belle that we are not keeping the cat."

 

"I know that," Luffy replied, "I just thought she'd like to know about the cat's condition."

 

"Good," Nami nodded.

 

"So, what else is new?" Luffy asked Law.

 

**"Well, I checked to see if she had a microchip. None whatsoever."**

 

"Really?"

 

**"Mm-hmm."**

 

"So...what happens now?" Nami asked.

 

**"Well, once the kitten recovers, I have to take her to a shelter...but...the shelter's pretty much overpopulated, already. If I'm going to send this kitten in...the staff would have to put more strays down just to make more room."**

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "But they can't do that!"

 

**"Hey, I hate it, too...but these things happen. And even if they did have room, who's to say anyone would adopt her?"**

 

"..." Luffy and Nami were silent.

 

**"Hello? You still there?"**

 

"...Yeah." Luffy answered. "Sorry, Traffy."

 

**"What do you intend on doing?"**

 

Luffy and Nami looked at each other, and the former sighed. Then, Nami nodded her head.

 

"Hey, Traffy," Luffy piped up, "Would it be okay if we come to pick up the kitten?"

 

**"I don't see why not."** Law answered.

 

"Thanks, Law," Nami spoke up.

 

**"Don't mention it."**

 

With that, he hung up.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Yuki and Ame running around, playfully (A Wolf Children reference)*****

 

At Belle's elementary school, Belle herself was cleaning out the cubby holes. This was her punishment for skipping class yesterday.

 

_'I guess it's only fair.'_ she thought. _'After all, I wasn't supposed to be gone.'_

 

"Hey, Belle!"

 

Belle turned upon hearing her name being called, and right around the corner was Nefeltari Cleo. Short for Cleopatra.

 

"Oh. Hi, Cleo." Belle greeted. "What's going on?"

 

"Everyone's talking about you," Cleo answered, "They saw you on TV with your daddy!"

 

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Belle asked.

 

"No!" Cleo answered. "Everyone's saying how cool you are!"

 

"They are?" Belle inquired, eyes wide in surprise.

 

"Yup!" Cleo answered. "Everyone saw you run into the mall to save that kitten!"

 

"Wow..." Belle whispered.

 

"The teacher was pretty mad, though," Cleo clarified.

 

"That's not surprising." Belle lowered her head. "Why do you think I'm cleaning out the cubby holes?"

 

"She'll get over it." Cleo shrugged. "Don't worry."

 

"If you say so." Belle complied.

 

After Belle finished cleaning the cubby holes, she went to go sit at the table with the rest of the students.

 

"Hi, guys," she greeted, "How are you?"

 

"We're good," answered a boy with black curly hair, a long nose, and light skin named David, "how about you?"

 

"I'm doing okay," answered Belle.

 

"You were really cool, yesterday!" a girl, who had blonde hair, a tan skin tone, was David's sister, and was named Lyra, piped up. "You and your dad!"

 

"Thank you." Belle smiled. "That actually does make me feel better."

 

"Does the kitten have an owner?" asked Lyra.

 

"Nope," Belle replied, "Nila's a stray."

 

"Nila?" Cleo repeated. "You named it?"

 

"Uh-huh," Belle nodded, "but my Mommy said I can't keep her."

 

"Bummer." murmured David.

 

"Plus, I don't even know if she made it," Belle added.

 

"What if she did?" asked Cleo. "What then?"

 

"I'm not sure." Belle answered.

 

_'But part of me hopes that she pulls through.'_ she mentally added.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Growl! Haineko! (A Bleach reference)*****

 

***RRIIIIIINNG!!*** The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

 

"Time to go, already?" Lyra asked. "Where'd the day go?"

 

"Who cares?" Cleo asked. "We get to go home, now!"

 

"And best of all, it's Friday!" David added.

 

"Woo hoo!" Cleo whooped.

 

"Lucky you," Belle spoke, cheerlessly, "Unfortunately, I still have homework from yesterday, so I have to do that over the weekend."

 

"Oh, right." David realized. "Well, good luck with that."

 

"Thanks," Belle responded, "I'm gonna need it."

 

Just then, Luffy entered the classroom, having come to take Belle home.

 

"Hi, Princess!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Hi, Daddy!" Belle greeted back as she walked up to her father.

 

"You ready to go home, sweetheart?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"Good...because Mommy and Daddy got you a surprise for you while you were gone!"

 

"You did?"

 

"Yup!"

 

Belle gasped excitedly.

 

"But wait," she began, "why am I getting a surprise after what I did?"

 

"Well, it almost sounds like you don't want it," Luffy surmised.

 

"No, no, no!" Belle cried. "I want it! I want it!"

 

"Good!" Luffy grinned. "Because you're gonna love it!"

 

With that, they headed to the car, got in, buckled up, and went home.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Morgiana's dance (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

After a bit of a drive, Luffy and Belle arrived home.

 

_'I wonder what the surprise could be.'_ Belle pondered as she stepped out of the car with her father.

 

Soon, they entered the house.

 

"Where's the surprise?" Belle inquired.

 

***Meow!*** Belle gasped upon hearing that meow.

 

"...Nila...?!" she whispered.

 

***Meow!*** Soon, a tiny Savannah kitten approached Belle, a red collar around her neck with a cute little jingling bell attached.

 

"Nila!" Belle exclaimed, picking up the little feline. "You're okay!"

 

_"You saved my life."_ Nila spoke. _"Thank you."_

 

Belle hugged the little kitten and kissed her head lovingly.

 

"Your Uncle Traffy said she made a full recovery," Nami spoke up as she entered the room, "Plus...you did save her life, sweetie."

 

"I thought you said that I couldn't keep her, Mommy." Belle pointed out. "What changed your mind?"

 

"Well sweetie," Nami started, "it turns out there was hardly any room at the shelter. Plus...it was brave of you to go in and save her."

 

Nila reaffirmed this by affectionately rubbing her face against Belle's cheek. Belle giggled at the display of affection.

 

"You're still on punishment, though." Luffy reminded her.

 

"I know, Daddy." Belle replied.

 

"And you have to take very good care of Nila." Nami added. "She's your responsibility. You have to feed her, give her lots of water, and clean up her litter box."

 

"I will, Mommy." Belle complied. "I promise."

 

"Good." Nami smiled, petting her daughter.

 

"Shishishisishi!" Belle giggled.

 

***Meow!*** Nila meowed as she patted Belle's chin with her paw.

 

"Aww~!" Belle cooed. "I'm so glad you're okay, Nila...and now, you're mine forever."

 

Nila purred as she nuzzled her head under Belle's chin. Luffy sniffled and wiped his eyes at the adorable scene.

 

"Saw that," Nami quipped.

 

"What?" Luffy asked. "This is a very emotional moment for me!"

 

Nami only laughed before she kissed Luffy on the lips. "I know, honey."

 

_'I didn't expect to find a place to call home.'_ Nila thought. _'But Belle and her family gave it to me...I'm so lucky!'_

 

    From that day forth, Nila the kitten spent the rest of her days as a new member of the Monkey family. And Belle never snuck off to follow her father to work, again...unless there really was a Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This one also takes place in the One Piece/Ouran High School Host Club crossover.


End file.
